La máscara deku
by Vanilj
Summary: Darmani y Mikau: todos los que hemos jugado a Majora's Mask sabemos quiénes son, pero... ¿qué hay de la máscara deku? ¿Cuál fue su origen? En este one-shot contaré la historia del deku a la que pertenece, ese pequeño olvidado del que nadie habla.


**Disclaimer: **Zelda no me pertenece a mí, sino a Nintendo. Esta historia está escrita por pura diversión y yo no saco nada de ella. No soy tan cutre de lucrarme con el trabajo de otros.

**¡Buenas a todos! Lo que tenéis ante vosotros no es nada más ni nada menos que el resultado de una cosa que se me ocurrió el otro día, cuando estaba leyendo cierto fic sobre Majora's Mask. Y es que, todo el mundo sabe quiénes fueron Mikau y Darmani pero… ¿Qué hay de la máscara Deku? ¿De quién procede? ¡Eso es lo que voy a relatar bajo estas líneas! **

**Y ya empiezo, que si no la negrita nos devorará.**

**LA MÁSCARA DEKU**

_Vanilj_

Era una bonita, pacífica… y aburridísima tarde en el pantano, como siempre. ¿Pero es que no había nada divertido que hacer en ese maldito castillo? Todos, absolutamente todos los días eran iguales: me levantaba temprano, recogía nueces, daba unas cuantas judías a ese tipo pálido que había aparecido como por arte de magia en el sótano… ¡Siempre lo mismo! Y lo peor era que mi padre me echaba la bronca cada vez que me atrevía quejarme.

"Un buen deku tiene ser trabajador", "el rey debe enorgullecerse de nosotros"… Bah, como si me importase. ¿De qué me servía que el rey me felicitase si de todas maneras iba a tener que vivir la misma rutina para siempre? Pues de nada.

Y como a mí no me gustaba hacer cosas inútiles, me escabullía siempre que podía a ver a la princesa, a pesar de que eso al rey no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. ¡Cómo le temblaban las hojas cuando veía a su hija acompañada! Y eso que yo no tenía malas intenciones. Bueno, vale, quizás la princesa me gustaba un poquito… pero no era motivo para desconfiar de mí, por la Diosa. Yo me divertía hablando con ella, yendo juntos a visitar a nuestros amigos los monos y practicando con las gaitas, nada más. Como si tuviese las raíces para amoríos, con lo complicados que eran siempre ese tipo de asuntos…

– ¡Cuidado!

Escuché muy tarde la advertencia, me temo. Antes de que pudiera apartarme, una plasta pegajosa, blanquecida y, sobre todo, que escocía como el mismísimo demonio, me salpicó el brazo.

La princesa salió de detrás de un recoveco y corrió hacia mí con cara de susto. Estaba muy colorada, tanto que casi no se podía distinguir entre su corteza y las rosas que le adornaban la melena.

– ¡_Losientolosientolosiento! _– Gritó mientras me limpiaba – ¡Estaba practicando el tiro con burbujas cuando tú te pusiste en medio del blanco y…!

– No te preocupes – Corté con una risita tratando de calmarla – Ha sido culpa mía por ir despistado.

Hinchó la boca, sorprendida.

– ¡No, soy yo la que debería…!

– Que no…

– ¡Pero…!

– No.

– … Pero…

– Chitón.

Con un gruñido tan gracioso como poco femenino, la princesa sacudió la cabeza, dándose por vencida.

De repente, me di cuenta de una cosa:

– Ah, por cierto, ¿qué hacías practicando eso? Las zonas del pantano por las que vamos son seguras, no tienes que preocuparte. Y si no, pues siempre estoy yo…

Ella suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Tan chulito como siempre, ¿no? Pues que sepas que lo hago porque no me gusta depender de nadie. Que soy una princesa, no una muñeca de porcelana… ¡No me rompo si me tocáis!

Iba a contestar, pero luego me lo pensé mejor. ¡Tenía toda la razón del mundo! Me había fijado en cómo la trataba su padre, rodeándola de seguridad incluso dentro del castillo, y yo desde luego no habría querido estar en su pellejo. Vivir así tenía que ser un agobio constante.

Ella, visiblemente molesta por mi silencio, añadió:

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero yo, como única respuesta, sacudí la cabeza. No estaba bien decir ese tipo de cosas… podía incluso herirla, y eso era lo último que quería.

– Ah, por cierto – Comenté para cambiar de tema – ¿Es impresión mía, o el agua cada vez sabe peor?

La princesa asintió vigorosamente:

– Sí, tienes razón. Pasa desde hace unas semanas, ¿verdad? Y encima se está poniendo más oscura…

O sea, que yo no había sido el único en darse cuenta. Aquello no me tranquilizaba: si algo malo le pasaba al agua del pantano, todos los deku moriríamos sin remedio, porque ese era el único lugar en el que podíamos vivir. Incluso los que se atrevían a viajar a otras comarcas de Términa tenían que regresar de vez en cuando, porque se les cuarteaba la corteza y las hojas se les secaban hasta ponerse mustias.

El deku se debía al pantano, y era algo que todos debíamos saber desde pequeños.

– No creo que sea nada, de todos modos – Dijo entonces la princesa – Seguro que se pasa y todo vuelve a ser como antes.

¡Ah, ella y su optimismo! Con razón me lo pasaba tan bien a su lado.

Un pequeño vistazo al sol me hizo comprobar que ya debían de ser cerca de las cinco y que, por tanto, volvía a llegar tarde a mi sesión diaria de entrenamiento. Mi padre estaba tan acostumbrado que casi no me reñía por ello, pero aún así no era plan de hacerle esperar, al pobre.

Me despedí corriendo de la princesa, que me dedicó un bonito parpadeo que me dejó sin respiración, y luego salté por encima del agua como un loco hasta llegar al Santuario Deku.

Sin embargo, se me habían quitado todas las ganas de correr que tenía. Hablar del agua me había traído un mal presentimiento, y no estaba muy seguro de a qué se debía.

Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Por el momento, debía concentrarme en mi carrera.

:::::::::::::::

Llegué a mi cuarto completamente agotado. ¡Un poco más y me deshidrato en mitad del recorrido! Mi padre lo había dado todo, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, poniéndomelo difícil. Sin embargo, logré ganar, y él me había felicitado diciéndome lo orgulloso que estaba de mí.

No podía evitar estar contento.

Resoplé y me tumbé en mi hamaca de hojas de platanero cuando, de repente, vi una sombra extraña cerca de la ventana. Era demasiado grande como para pertenecer a un pájaro, y los guardias nunca pasaban por allí.

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunté mientras me levantaba, acercándome despacio a la ventana – ¿Quieres algo?

Pero la sombra no se movió de allí.

Justo cuando empezaba a plantearme ignorarla y volver a la cama, una voz extraña, tan aguda que dolía oírla, dijo:

– ¡Ay, pobres deku, que se van a quedar sin agua!

Abrí los ojos como nunca, sorprendido. Ahora que me fijaba, dos extrañas bolas de luz coloreadas flotaban alrededor de la sombra, como haciendo de guardianes. Su brillo podía verse a través de las cortinas.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién eres?

Empecé a ponerme nervioso cuando la figura se rió de nuevo.

– Eres un arbolito valiente, ¿verdad? Entonces, seguro que puedes ir y matar al octorok que está ensuciando el agua…

– ¿Cómo…?

La estridente voz me interrumpió una vez más.

– Pero date prisa, pequeño… ¡Cuánto más tardes, más fuerte se hará! Y no querrás que tu gente muera por tu culpa, imagino…

Tragué saliva, intentando averiguar qué debía hacer. Que el agua estaba mal era un hecho, la princesa me había ayudado a confirmarlo. Pero aquel ser era tan sospechoso…

– En fin, yo sólo quería ayudarte. Allá tú si no me crees. Fue un placer haberte cono…

– ¡Espera! – Grité, temiendo que se marchase – ¡Al menos dime a dónde debo ir!

Otra escalofriante carcajada, y después una respuesta simple. Se estaba cansando de hablar conmigo.

– En la puerta bajo la torre de la Ciudad del Reloj. Por ahí hay un acuífero.

Y luego, sin más, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido.

Turbado por los acontecimientos, me dejé caer al suelo, pensativo.

Sí, era muy extraño: un tipo al que no había visto en la vida se había colocado detrás de mi cortina y me había encomendado la misión de matar a un octorok para salvar a mi aldea. ¡Menuda locura! Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que era lo correcto, que debía salir cuando antes o si no me arrepentiría.

Suspiré. La Ciudad del Reloj estaba a un día de camino, pero si me daba prisa podría llegar antes. Además, ni siquiera tendrían por qué notar demasiado mi ausencia, a lo mejor se pensaban que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en el pantano, como siempre.

Decidido a salvar el lugar en el que había nacido, me hice un atillo alrededor del cuello en el que metí una buena cantidad de comida y algo de esa agua putrefacta.

Luego, sigiloso como una sombra, me escabullí del castillo.

– Papá, princesa… – Susurré a la nada sin mirar atrás – Pienso volver convertido en un héroe. ¡Vais a poder estar orgullosos de mí!

Y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la ciudad que dominaba el centro de Términa.

::::::::::::::::

La Ciudad del Reloj era un lugar maravilloso, y no había cambiado un ápice desde la última vez que había estado, cuando no era más que un mísero brote.

Miles de banderines de colores adornaban las calles, a pesar de que quedaba poco más de un mes para que el carnaval del tiempo comenzase. Y, además, aunque era muy temprano, ya había gente corriendo de aquí para allá, saludándose los unos a los otros, molestando al cartero, que intentaba repartir a tiempo…

Me hubiera gustado poder vivir ahí, la verdad. ¡Haber nacido deku tenía sus desventajas, después de todo!

Sólo de pensar en recorrer aquellas calles junto a la princesa, se me ponían las hojas de punta de la emoción.

Pero sacudí la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que no podía entretenerme… ¡Tenía una gran misión entre manos!

La torre, que destacaba en el centro de la ciudad, no tenía pérdida. Tan alta, tan majestuosa… Era imposible no fijarse en ella. Había tenido suerte de que la puerta estuviese allí.

Estaba tan embobado admirando la construcción que no me di cuenta y pisé a un perro que estaba durmiendo en la calle. Eso me pasaba por ir sin mirar… ¿cómo podía ser tan despistado?

El animal, gris y casi tan grande como yo, me gruñó y se levantó a toda velocidad, tirándome al suelo. Tenía los colmillos al descubierto, y la saliva chorreaba entre ellos hasta caer al suelo. No era una perspectiva muy tranquilizadora, que digamos. Di un paso atrás.

– Perrito bueno… – Dije, intentando sonar lo más seguro posible – Los deku somos muy duros, si me comes seguro que te haces daño…

El perro ladró, como mandándome callar, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para defenderme, saltó hacia mí con la boca abierta.

Gritando, me aparté a un lado, con tan mala suerte que me caí a un charco… Y todo el mundo sabía que los deku _no_ podían mojarse, que era fatal para su salud. Pero claro, todo tenía que pasarme a mí.

El animal me miró fijamente y luego simplemente se marchó, corriendo hacia una señora tan gorda y grande que parecía un planeta. Yo me quedé boca arriba en el agua notando cómo la corteza se me cuarteaba cada vez más. No podía moverme.

– Menudo héroe estoy hecho – Susurré – No puedo ni vencer a un chucho pulgoso.

Y entonces, para mi sorpresa, una voz preocupada gritó:

– ¡Eh, pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Noté cómo unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, elevándome como si pesase tan poco como una hoja de margarita. Ya no notaba el dolor que el agua producía en mí.

– ¿Estás bien, chico? – Continuó la voz, viendo que no respondía.

Perezosamente, abrí los ojos, y me encontré en brazos de un hombre joven, de no más de veinte años, con el pelo de un extraño tono violeta y los ojos rojos. Sonreía.

– Sí, bueno… – Murmuré, algo avergonzado de que un humano me hubiera tenido que salvar – Ya puedes dejarme en el suelo.

– Oh, sí, por supuesto – Respondió rápidamente. Desde mi pequeña estatura, el hombre parecía un gigante, y debía mantenerse inclinado para poder hablar conmigo, pero a pesar de ello lo prefería mil veces a que me tuviese agarrado como si fuese una damisela en apuros. Suspiró, y luego señaló a la mujer-planeta que se alejaba con su mascota asesina – Ingrid es una idiota, le consiente todo a ese chucho. Espero que no te haya hecho mucho daño…

Me encogí de hombros como única respuesta. Me escocía un poco la espalda, que era lo que más se había mojado, pero las heridas de mi corteza habían comenzado a cicatrizar a toda velocidad. En pocos minutos no quedaría rastro de ellas.

– No eres muy hablador, ¿no, pequeño? – Se rió el hombre – Bueno, si no te has hecho daño, me marcho.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia las escaleras que comunicaban los diferentes barrios de la ciudad.

Me sentí mal conmigo mismo: aquel hombre me había salvado de la mismísima muerte, y yo no le había dedicado ni unas buenas palabras de agradecimiento. Antes de que pudiera subir más peldaños, tomé aire y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

– ¡Gracias!

Vi su sonrisa por última vez antes de que se mezclase con el gentío.

Que existiese gente tan buena en el mundo era maravilloso… ¡Ojalá la Diosa del Tiempo fuese generosa con ese hombre! Me daba un poco de lástima no saber su nombre, pero bueno… Si volvía a la Ciudad del Reloj, seguro que podía encontrármelo de nuevo.

Lo importante en ese momento era mi pantano.

Más decidido que nunca, corrí hacia la torre, guardando en mi memoria los rostros de las personas con las que me cruzaba: una pareja de gemelos malabaristas, un grupo de niños con un número pintado en sus chaquetas, carpinteros cargando maderas y demás materiales… Qué curiosos, y qué diferentes a los deku. Definitivamente, tenía que regresar a aquella ciudad.

Mi carrera me llevó pronto a la base de la torre, ocupada en gran parte por una puerta que triplicaba mi tamaño.

Por fin había llegado.

La empujé, al principio con desgana, convencido de que no podría moverla con mi escasa fuerza, pero luego me di cuenta de que era ligera como una pluma.

Sorprendido, caí rodando escaleras abajo. ¡Eso me pasaba por empujar a lo bruto sin pararme a pensar!

Dolorido, me incorporé, y lo que vi a mi alrededor me dejó completamente maravillado: en el centro de la sala, rítmicamente, se movía un molino de agua muy grande, quizá demasiado, unido a una compleja maquinaria que se perdía en el interior de los muros de piedra. Dicho así no sonaba extraordinario, pero es que… ¡no había ninguna corriente! El molino se movía sin que ninguna fuerza lo accionase, dirigiendo el agua que bañaba, en teoría, toda Términa.

Agua que, por cierto, parecía muy limpia.

Me acerqué despacio al riachuelo, intentando no tropezarme, para averiguar dónde se escondía el maldito octorok que estaba envenenando a mi pueblo, pero fue en vano. La sala estaba en completo silencio y, además, el río no era lo suficientemente profundo como para que un monstruo parecido pudiese sobrevivir.

Consternado, me dejé caer sobre un baldosín.

¿Y si aquel ser me había engañado? A lo mejor no era más que un truco, y ahora se encontraba en su casa riéndose del estúpido deku que le había seguido el juego.

Me sentí tan mal, tan avergonzado, que la corteza de mi rostro se calentó.

– ¿Y ahora qué le diré a la princesa? – Susurré, aunque nadie podía oírme – Voy a quedar como el más idiota de todo el pantano…

– Eso tenlo por seguro, arbolito.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa molesta voz, tan conocida para mí a pesar de haberla oído en una sola ocasión.

– Qué divertido, ¿eh? – Dije, escupiendo mis palabras con todo el desprecio del que fui capaz – ¿Te has reído de mí lo suficiente? ¡Sal y enfréntate a mí, si te atreves!

Con una risita, de detrás del molino salió flotando un ser extraño, como un monigote, vestido con harapos, un sombrero de paja y una terrorífica máscara morada de ojos fríos y penetrantes. Me pregunté cómo podía verme, ya que no parecían tener aberturas de ningún tipo. Quizá era algún tipo de magia…

– ¿Quieres que me enfrente a ti? ¿Seguro? – Dijo con aquel tono estridente y colocándose a escasos centímetros de mí – ¿Tan tonto eres, niño?

La rabia me devoró por dentro, pero me prometí a mí mismo no caer en sus provocaciones. Lo único que quería era dejarle bien claro que no podía ir gastando ese tipo de bromas, que la vida de un pueblo entero no era ningún juego.

– Aquí el único tonto que hay eres tú. ¿Qué te crees, que puedes ir haciendo bromitas tan graves como si nada? ¡Pídeme perdón ahora mismo; te has pasado!

Los ojos de la máscara se clavaron en los míos, atravesándome. Sentí un escalofrío.

– No era ninguna broma – Susurró entonces, cambiando completamente su tono de voz. Ahora sonaba más profundo, más… peligroso – Voy a envenenar el agua de ese estúpido pantano, pero tú no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y antes de que pudiera asimilar sus palabras, un extraño tentáculo brotó de la boca de la máscara, golpeándome con tanta fuerza que salté por los aires.

El choque contra la pared me dolió, pero aún así fui capaz de levantarme. Temblaba como una hoja en pleno invierno: no entendía qué era lo que me estaba atacando, ni tampoco sus motivos, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que debía salir de allí a toda prisa.

Si el hombre del pelo morado hubiera estado allí…

– ¿Qué te pasa, arbolillo? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres ir con tu rey, con tu princesa…? – El ser se acercó a mí y me cogió del cuello con aquel espantoso tentáculo – Tranquilo, los mataré a todos. Todo tu pantano se pudrirá, y…

Interrumpió sus palabras con un grito desgarrado al notar mi esputo venenoso impactar contra su cuerpo, momento que aproveché para soltarme y correr lejos de él.

No podía volver a la ciudad: las escaleras estaban demasiado cerca de él, y me atraparía. La única salida era ir por una abertura que había en la piedra, cerca del molino.

Sin perder un segundo, corrí con todas mis ganas hacia ella, y escuché como el ser gritaba, furioso, mientras me perseguía.

Mis pies pasaron de caminar por baldosas a hacerlo por tierra, así que me pregunté a dónde me llevaría aquella endiablada huída. No tenía ni idea. Pero pronto, para mi desgracia, esta duda fue resuelta.

Ante mi se extendía un precipicio salpicado por algunos troncos cortados, y yo… aún no había aprendido a volar utilizando las flores deku.

No había escapatoria.

Supongo que el ser notó mi decepción, porque comenzó a reír aún más fuerte que antes.

– Me gustas, chico – Dijo flotando cada vez más cerca de mí – Eres bastante valiente. Creo que tu espíritu me será de mucha ayuda…

– ¿Espíritu? – Me atreví a preguntar, intentando controlar el temblor de mi voz.

Pero el ser se encogió de hombros.

– No lo entenderías: eres demasiado inepto para eso. Simplemente… quédate con la idea de que pronto, muy pronto, todos tus amiguitos te acompañarán.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se paralizaba. De verdad pensaba envenenar el pantano…

– Será tan divertido ver cómo se marchitan, cómo se les rompe la corteza al beber el agua… Creo que sacaré un pictograma del momento para no olvidarlo…

– ¡Basta ya! – Grité, incapaz de soportar esas palabras. Siguiendo un furioso impulso, me lancé contra él, contra su tentáculo… ¡Algo tenía que hacer! No podía dejar que mi gente sufriese por culpa de un ser como aquel…

Pero ese endemoniado apéndice, que parecía tener la fuerza de mil hombres, se enroscó alrededor de mi tronco, cortándome la respiración. No llegué ni a tocarlo.

– ¿Qué… qué pretendes? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – Musité con ojos llorosos.

– Porque voy a consumirlo todo. ¡Términa entera caerá bajo el poder de Majora!

Su desquiciada risa apenas llegaba a mis oídos: me sentía mareado, demasiado dolorido y tan cansado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi padre y en la princesa.

– Po-por favor… – Mascullé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban – … alguien, quien sea… Aunque vengas de otro mundo, por favor… sal-sálvalos… a todos…

– ¿Otro mundo? ¡Qué interesante! Tal vez debería ir allí… Tendré que llamar a Talt y Tael…

– No… no lo lograrás…

Giró la cabeza en un ángulo imposible, clavando sus pupilas vacías en las mías.

– Menudo ignorante.

Y me lanzó al suelo con tanta fuerza que parte de mi espalda se resquebrajó, liberando la savia que mi cuerpo contenía. Era… cálida, y muy espesa. La rocé con la mano en un intento desesperado de ponerme en pie, pero finalmente me di por vencido.

No había escapatoria.

Papá… Siempre me habías dicho que debía ser valiente, que los deku lo eran. ¿Estaba yo… teniendo coraje en aquellos momentos?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo roto cuando noté el aliento de aquel ser sobre mi cara.

– Yo soy Majora. Me crearon con sangre, y de sangre seguiré viviendo. Incluso cuando ya no quede nada por destruir, yo seguiré matando. Nadie puede pararme.

Cerré los ojos.

– Te equivocas… – Dije con un hilo de voz – … Yo… lo siento en mi interior… alguien vendrá… un héroe de verdad… y acabará contigo…

Escuché su risa cortante, y luego… nada.

Era como si me hubiesen despojado de todos mis sentidos.

Tan oscuro, tan frío… ¿Eso era lo que sentía uno cuando… se moría?

Papá, princesa… no quería abandonaros. Yo sólo… bueno, me hubiera gustado hacer algo grande, algo por lo que se me recordara.

_Que tu alma…_

¿Cambiará Términa sólo porque yo no esté?

… _sea sellada…_

No… menuda tontería. El mundo no se detiene por una vida. Continúa girando, y el tiempo sigue pasando sin que nadie pueda detenerlo, curando todas las heridas.

…_en el interior…_

Héroe… yo sé que existes. Por favor, ven cuanto antes, aunque tenga que ser desde el otro lado de este acantilado. Debes protegerlos a todos: a papá, a la princesa, a los monos, al rey, al chico de los ojos rojos… incluso a la gorda del perro. No dejes que acaben como yo.

…_de esta máscara._

Haz lo que yo no hice. Que mi tronco marchito… sea mi legado.

**FIN**

**Bueno, y aquí terminamos. No me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado el final, pero es que lo he reescrito millones de veces y no ha habido manera, así que… ¡así se queda!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, decidme qué es lo que habríais cambiado.**

**¡Gracias, y hasta otra!**


End file.
